Like Wedding Vows
by brodie-wan
Summary: James and Juliet have a late night chat after New Year 1976.


**Like Wedding Vows **

**A/N: I haven't written one of these in quite some time. The confidence hasn't been there. I'm still not sure about it, but here it is. A little James and Juliet mush-ness. **

The party was over. Dharma 'Red Wine' bottles, along with generic beer cans littered the counters, table, and even the floor of James and Juliet's house. It had been quite a New Year's bash. Ringing in 1976 had moved from a community party in the commons to individual homes and even drunken jaunts into the jungle.

Miles and Jin sat on the couch, each with a beer between their legs. James sat in an adjacent chair with Juliet in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

Giving Juliet's blonde hair a light stroke, James said: "Time to close the bar, boys."

No one moved, but Miles replied: "It's not even two o'clock, Man. Even by bar clock standards. Right Jin?"

He elbowed Jin, whose year ending celebration seemed more morose than exciting.

"Tired," Jinn replied, sleepily.

"Who asked you, anyway?" Miles added, disappointed.

"I'd really love to sit around and stare blankly into your soused faces, but My lady is tired and I need to put her to bed," James declared.

"Just take her to bed and come back out," Miles retorted, not getting the message.

Juliet lifted her head from James' shoulder and said: "Miles, I love you like a creepy little brother, but if you don't get up, I'll send rough and tumble big brother to throw you out."

Miles let out a derisive snort, but leaned forward, in a preamble to standing. "Yes, _Mother_," he added, playing the scolded child.

Miles finally stood with a grunt. Looking down at Jinn, he said: "Come on, sad sack. Let's get you to bed."

"Ok," Jinn answered, dejectedly.

When the door closed behind the two security men, Juliet stood, slowly, and with hands on hips, stretched her back. She then took two steps and plopped down on the couch.

"What's this?" James started. "I thought you wanted to go to bed."

"You wanted to go to bed," she replied mischievously. "I just wanted to get rid of Larry and Curly."

"That makes me Moe?" he asked, pretending irritation.

"You are the ring leader, Mr. Head of Security," she said playfully.

"Great," he said, lengthening the word and rolling his eyes.

"There are worse people I could compare you to. You should be grateful."

He laid down on the floor, propping his head against the edge of the couch, below hers.

"You're four or five sheets to the wind, Darlin'. I'm not sure I want to know who else you'll compare me with."

"Don't be so sure," she said, eyes closed and hands behind her head. "You're my hero; my honest to goodness hero. I can think of some good ones."

"You're hero, huh?" he replied, skeptically. "Do you think I'll be an action figure someday?"

She laughed lightly, liked it took effort. "I think you'll need to have a little bit more renown for that. You're heroics are known to only a few."

"Maybe Miles will make a voodoo doll of me."

"Not quite the same," she said, beginning to lose her train of thought. You're more like a GI Joe or a He-Man."

It was his turn to laugh. "I better start body building if that's the guy you want."

"Don't be silly."

"Why not? I could be buff, you know," he said, raising an arm and flexing awkwardly.

She pushed his arm down and said: "I love you just the way you are, James."

"Ditto, Jules," he said. "I don't know why I never you before we came here. I mean saw how damn hot you are."

"Could've been the taser? Kate? Jack?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Way too much drama."

"You got that right."

"Juliet?"

"Yes, James?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Maybe you do. But I want to say it anyway. I never figured a life like this. Quiet, you know. Contained. My life never had peace. Never has till now.

He turned over and rose to a kneeling position in front of her. He pushed his hanging hair behind his ears. "I know we're living in the 70s, but peace and love is what you've given me."

He huffed, looking down at the edge of the couch cushion, embarrassed by the cheesiness of the confession. But, he didn't care. Juliet was real. She was solid. She had his back.

Fingers were on his chin, lifting it up. He met her eyes. They glistened with emotion. She was so beautiful. The way she looked at him made him feel worthy.

"James," she breathed. "I love you." She kissed him softly on the lips. "I…You have given me faith again. Faith in love. Faith in our future. Even faith that that crazy bald Locke is coming back for us. You've changed…for the good…better, whatever."

"I guess I have. I'm ok with that."

"I hope so. The funny thing is, you're still you."

"Damn straight," he said with a grin.

She smiled. "Listen to us. Sounded like we just gave wedding vows or something."

He raised an eyebrow. "It did, didn't it? I'll say this: I look around this house, alcohol containers aside, and I see us-mostly you, but some us. This is my home, Jules. I wouldn't have it any other way. I got you're back. Forever."

"You s-sure know how to…disarm a girl," she replied, her voice chocked with emotion.

"It's part of me. By the way, you've been armed since the first time I met you. If I think back, remove a certain girl, focus on another, you and that taser were pretty sexy. Sad sexy, but sexy none the less."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. LaFleur," she purred. He pulled her from the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and rolled so that he now looked down into her eyes. "You stay right here, Mrs. Lafleur, and keep the blanket warm. I'll be right back."

He rushed into the bathroom to relieve himself and grab a condom. When he returned, his "wife" was snoring contentedly, no longer in the mood.

"Well damn." he said and smiled at her sleeping form.


End file.
